The Office
by Whoelsebutme11
Summary: One Office. Doesn't seem too hard to run, right? Well, throw in a super sonic hedgehog, a two tailed fox, and their friends, and who knows what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

The Office; Chapter One

Tails

I walked into the dark room, and flipped on the lights. It was 5:30 on a Monday morning. I had to get here early, and make sure everything was up and running before everyone else got to work. As the so-called "Tech Guy" of this establishment, I had to get here early, and check if all the computers were in working condition, and set up the systems. Not only that, but last week the ceiling fan in the lobby was broken. Something about a Friday night brawl between Sonic, and Shadow. I went towards the small closet, and pulled out a tool kit.

"I've got a good hour till everyone arrives. Now, let's see what exactly you two did to the fan…" I mumbled, and headed down the flight of stairs.

After forty minutes, I had the fan up and running again. I wiped the sweat from my brow, and flipped the switch. The fan, starting slowly, began to rotate. In less than a minute, I felt the cool air blow down form it. _The feeling of success… _I thought, and went back upstairs.

I put the tool kit back in the closet, and thought of anything else I could do before someone arrived. I remember Amy had told me that her desktop wouldn't get past the login screen. So I grabbed the manual, and headed over to her desk. I booted up the computer, and went to the available logins screen. I clicked on "Administrator," and then the computer froze. I restarted it, and flipped through the manual. I found the section on freezing, and thoroughly read through it. I found the problem, and headed back to the closet, to get a telephone cord. I hooked it up with the monitor, and then tried to login again. And it worked.

I glanced at my watch, and saw that everyone should be arriving in ten minutes. I waltzed into the kitchen, and turned the coffee machine on. Just as I heard the front door open, my coffee finished brewing.

I headed down the stairs, and greeted Cream, our receptionist.

"Good morning, Cream," I said, and sipped the steaming beverage.

"Good morning, Tails. I see you fixed the ceiling fan. And I have to say, its better than before," she said, and smiled.

"Well, thank you!" I exclaimed, and examined the fan a second time. "Hold on. I think there's a screw missing…"


	2. Chapter 2

The Office Chapter Two

Cream

Hi guys! Sorry about my first story. I forgot the author's note. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy!

After seeing Tails add a screw to the fan, I took my place at the desk in the lobby, and checked the phone for any messages. After seeing none, I proceeded to open up my laptop. At this time, it was already 6:40.

The first one to come through the door was our accounting manager, Shadow. He greeted me with nothing more than a "Good morning." The only people who seemed to actually be happy when the morning rolled around were Tails, Amy, Blaze and I. Everyone else was tired, angry, or just stubborn.

The next worker through the door was Rouge. She was our administrative assistant. She really just gave a hand to any manager that needed it.

"Good morning, Rouge. How was your weekend?" I said, sounding as cheery as I felt.

She yawned, and smiled.

"Cream, you don't even know," she said, smiled, and waved, as she went up the stairs.

The next two men through the door were the building's security department; Vector, and Espio. I glanced at the clock, and saw that everyone would be on time if they arrived in the next half hour. And I was sure that everyone would be. We haven't had a late employee for about a month now.

Next came Sonic, with Amy trying her best to keep up. I smiled at her effort, and greeted the two.

"Good morning, you two. Nice weekend?" I asked.

"Eh, it was alright," Sonic said, and took up the chance. He dashed up the stairs before Amy or I could say anything.

"Well, Cream, I was quite busy. My brother's in town, and I lost my car keys. So I took a taxi to work today. What about you?" she said.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Amy. Anyway, Have a nice day," I waved, and she was on her way.

For the rest of the morning, I watched employees and deliveries arrive. At 9:30, Blaze arrived with someone I had never seen before. Blaze was the company's boss.

"Good morning, Ma'am," I greeted her.

"Good morning, Cream. This is Silver, my new secretary. Would you mind showing him around the office, and to his desk? I've got an important phone call to make," she smiled, and went up the flight of stairs.

"Good morning, Cream," Silver said, and balanced the box he was holding on one arm, and outstretched the other. I shook his hand, and lead him up the stairs.

"Good Morning, Silver," I responded, and lead him into the work lobby.

We stopped outside of Blaze's office, and he placed his box down.

"This is quite a nice establishment, if I do say so myself. Should I set my stuff up now, or after the tour?" he asked.

"Well, I've got to get back down to my desk. I know who can give you a tour," I said. I popped my head into the nearest office block, and had a look who was there. Knuckles was typing away on the computer. He must've noticed me, because he stopped just as I looked over.

"What can I help you with, Cream?" he said, swiveling around in his chair.

"I'd like you to find Tails. Tell him to come to the secretary's desk, and give a tour to our new employee," I said, and smiled.

"Not a problem. I'll get on it right now," he said, and hopped up.

I turned back to Silver, who was peering out the window. I tried to see what he was looking at, but I remembered myself that I had work to do myself.

"Silver, someone will be here quite soon. Have a nice first day on the job," I said, and shook his hand.

"Thank you," he said, and went back to looking out the window.

I headed down to the lobby, and took my seat. About five minutes later, a delivery for paper arrived. I greeted the delivery man, and signed the form. I then went back to the desk, and picked up the phone. I dialed a number, and waited for a response.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Yes, Charmy. Can you come down and please collect the paper that has just been delivered?"

"No problem, Cream! I'll be right down," he said, and hung up.

I then assumed checking through a pile of forms, and answering the opposite phone on my desk. Being a receptionist was hard work, but I didn't mind it. At least I had something to do, other than the people I classify as "slackers" who basically just crumpled up paper, and threw it in the garbage can across their block.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Office Chapter Three**

**Silver**

As I waited for the tour of the office, I noticed a building a few blocks down the street that I had never seen before. It was hard to make out the name, but I'd seen the logo before.

"Good morning!" I cheery voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a fox with two tails, holding a pair of pliers.

"Good morning. I'm Silver. Are you going to be showing me around?" I asked him, and we shook hands.

"I'm Tails. And yes, I'll be more than happy to show you around," he said, and smiled. "If you would follow me," he gestured down the corridor of the blocks. We walked zigzag between them all, and came upon the kitchen. As we walked in, I saw a blue hedgehog eating what appeared to be a chili hot dog from the fridge, and then a raccoon drinking a cup of coffee.

"Sonic, Marine; this is our new employee, Silver. And Silver, this is our company's kitchen. The coffee is for everyone, but if you want food, such as a chili dog, you can bring it yourself," Tails said, and walked over to the cupboard. I shook both Marine and Sonic's hand, and followed Tails to the cupboard. He opened it, and showed me a chart on the back of the door.

"This is our rotation for bringing in coffee. It goes faster than you think in a week," he chuckled, and led me out of the kitchen. Next, he took me into a room that had "employee's only" on the door. As I later found out, it was the supply room. It had stacks of paper, some boxed materials, and even spare printers and computers. I also noticed a bee in the corner lugging a huge box of paper.

"Silver, this is Charmy. He is in charge of our 'supply closet,'" Tails said, and helped the bee move the box.

"Thanks, Tails. Silver is it? Nice to meet you," he said, and shook my hand. Tails grabbed a box of pencils, and we went down to the lobby.

"A word of advice, Charmy loves pranks, so you should watch out. He's always getting the new employees too," he said, and chuckled. "The last guy who came here got itching powder in his coffee. And I have to say, it was the funniest thing ever."

We came down the stairs, and saw cream with two telephones in her hands, and another on her computer.

"I think we should leave Cream to her job. She seems quite busy," Tails whispered, and we walked around the desk.

"Oh, it's alright. Blaze introduced me to her already," I said, and he took me into the room labeled "security." It was dark in the room, and I saw two figures playing-Scrabble?

"Are you both really playing Scrabble?" Tails said, and face-palmed.

The larger of the two turned around, and waved at us both.

"Well, Espio said he was a master at it, so I took him up on a challenge. Quick question. Is phobia allowed? He's really making me run for my money," He said.

"Well, Silver. This is our security department, Vector and Espio," Tails said, and looked at one of the monitors in the room. "Which security camera is that one?"

"Number Three. Its been malfunctioning since this morning," Espio said, while placing yet another word on the board.

"I'll fix it as fast as I can. And Vector, the word "piece" is spelt differently," Tails chuckled, and left the room.

Vector sighed, and looked over his pieces again. I left the room, and headed back up the stairs. I took a seat at my desk, and started to put my things away. As I moved the box, I saw a little card on my desk. I picked it up, and read the fancy hand writing. After just reading the name, I knew who it was. I opened the letter, and read the note. I smiled, and turned the desktop computer on. I grabbed the headset from the drawer in the desk, and placed it over my head. I smiled, and entered the login already given. I read the letter one last time, and felt glad that I was working with-or really for my girlfriend.

Then, the phone rang at my desk. I pushed a button, and heard the call connect.

"Hello, this is Blaze the Cat's office, how may I help you?"

**I'd like to thank WingedArcher1, for alerting me that it was quite hard to notice who's point of view it was. Anyway guys, I hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Office Chapter Four**

**Blaze**

I hope no one else got that letter than Silver. It'd be EXTREMELY embarrassing if someone else got the letter, and found out that my boyfriend is my secretary. I had half on purpose gotten Silver to work here. He was short on a job, and we both said we wanted to be together often. So I saw this as a win-win situation.

In the middle of my train of thought about Silver, the phone rang. I walked across my office, and picked up the phone.

"Blaze the Cat speaking," I said, and then realized I had said it in a goofy tone. I coughed, and apologized. "Sorry, just feeling a little hoarse today. What may I help you with?"

"Good afternoon, Ms. Cat," the voice said (And by the way, it was now 12:30).

"Ah, Vanilla. What may I help you with today?" I responded. Vanilla was our most frequent visitor. She was the CEO of a larger company, and usually got some financial backup from us.

"Ms. Cat, I am sending an associate to your business around two o'clock for the savings bonds you have been holding for me. I need them for tomorrow, and cannot forget. I am sending my secretary, Maria. She should arrive by ten past two, the latest," she said.

"I understand. And I will make sure you get them."

"Thank you for your services, Ms. Cat," she said, and hung up.

I had totally forgotten about the savings bonds. Did I leave them in the safe, or in my desk? Ah! I ran over to the picture of New York City, and took it down. Behind it was a stainless steel safe. I turned the lock, and opened the heavy door. I rummaged through documents, and came upon the savings bond records.

"Ah, good. I shall assign Silver to give them to Maria," I said to myself, and closed the safe. I hung the picture back up, and went back to my desk. I noticed I was short on paper, so I picked up the phone. I called the 'supply closet,' and heard the bee drop something before actually speaking into the phone.

"Oops! Er, hello?" he said, clumsily.

"Charmy, I'd like a box of paper please. I have just run out," I said, trying to hold back laughter. Charmy was always so funny sounding after messing up.

"Right away, boss. I'll be there in five minutes," he responded, and hung up.

Now, I just had to get Silver to get the documents. I pressed an orange button on the phone, which alerted the secretary that I needed them. The door then opened, and Silver stepped in.

"Umm, you needed me?" he said. He looked so cute asking the question. His big honey eyes, and…

"Blaze?" I instantly snapped out of my day dream.

"Oh, yes. Silver, I need you to give this to an associate arriving at two o'clock. And please, don't loose it," I said, handing him the documents, and gave him a wink. He smiled.

"Of course, Blaze." He then pulled me into a kiss, and we hugged. Then, like in all the movies, my leg rose in the air behind me.

"Umm… Boss? Am I interrupting something?" Charmy's voice said. I instantly broke the kiss, and blushed. Charmy was standing in the doorway with the paper I had asked for.

"I'll just put it here…" he said, embarrassed himself, and placed the paper on the table next to the door. Then, he rushed out the door, and slammed it behind him. All I could do was look at Silver.

"That was unexpected," he said.

"Yes. But I believe we weren't done…" I teased, and we went back to our kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Office Chapter Five **

**Charmy**

Never would've seen that coming. It felt so awkward, walking in on them. Were they a thing? Who knows?

As I was heading back to my office, or really the 'supply closet,' I was pulled into the kitchen, and slammed into Knuckles, and Marine.

"Watch it, mate!" Marine yelled, and Knuckles then covered her mouth.

"Oh, would you be quiet? If Blaze finds out that we're here, the surprise is ruined," he whispered, and my ears perked up.

_Surprise? What Surprise? I wasn't told of any surprise at all… _I thought, and then the room got silent.

"As some of you may know, it is Blaze's birthday this Wednesday, and we've all chipped in for the whole office to take a vacation, for those who didn't know. Everyone, we will be surprising her at three o'clock. So make sure you are outside her office then. Someone will need to alert Silver of it," Amy said, still quietly.

"I'll do it?" I said, shyly raising my hand. Everyone turned around to look at me, and cowered. I was the shy type, but a free holiday was enough for me.

"Good. Charmy, go and tell him as soon as possible. We need this to go effectively," Shadow said, and walked out of the room. I glanced at my watch, and noticed it was 1:13. When I looked back up, everyone in the room was gone, except for Sonic, eating (my guess) his fifth chili dog today.

"Don't you ever get sick of those?" I questioned, looking at him just shoving it in him mouth, and spilling it down his white shirt.

"Nope!" he scoffed, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

I flew out of the room, and went back to the entrance to the boss's office. Whenever we were with her, she was called boss, but when she wasn't around, some people just called her by her name. Why not just stick to one?

As I arrived, Silver looked up from his desk, and smiled at me.

"Charmy! What can I do for you?" he said, smiling, and taking off his headset. I lead him over to the window, and whispered into his ear.

"Listen, the whole office is surprising Blaze with a gift at three o'clock. You just arrived, so someone had to tell you," I whispered, and occasionally glanced at the door. I didn't want her to come out, and suspect something.

"Oh, What fun! And please keep what you saw earlier a secret. I'd appreciate it," he whispered back.

"Fine. But don't think I'll prank you lightly," I chuckled, and flew off. As I flew past Amy's desk, I was pulled in by the collar of my shirt.

"Ouch! Not so hard," I cried, and rubbed my neck.

"Oh, sorry Charmy! I didn't mean to do it so hard. Did you tell him?" she asked, and I nodded. "Good. Now, we just wait an hour and a half."

At 2:57, the whole office was gathered around the door that lead to Blaze's office. Silver went over to his desk, and picked up his phone. Amy gave him a thumbs up, and he dialed her number.

"Blaze? I gave the forms like you informed me. No pun intended. And Maria asked me to give something to you. Can you come and get it?" Silver said into the phone, and hung up.

"Nice bluffing, bro," Sonic said, and punched his arm.

"Oh, I wasn't lying. Maria did actually want this given to her," Silver said, whilst rubbing his arm, and holding a set of documents.

I didn't know what exactly to do when she came out. You don't hear very much when you spend your days in a closet.

The door flung open, and Blaze was wiping her glasses with a cloth.

Then, everyone yelled, "Surprise!" She dropped the glasses, and froze. She must not have seen it coming. Rouge went over, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Blaze? You alright?" she said, still tapping her shoulder.

Blaze blinked a couple of times, and then received a letter that Amy handed to her. She opened it, and looked even more surprised.

"We're all going on vacation?" she asked, smiling.

"Yep!" yelled Tails and Cream in unison, and then they both laughed.

"How did you all get the money for this?" Blaze asked, while going around and hugging every member of the office.

Amy stood forward, being the leader of the operation. "Well, we all chipped in, and bought tickets. It wasn't too hard. We also had a fund raiser at the local business meeting."

"Wait, is that why you wanted me to stay away from that?" Blaze said, still confused.

"Well, yes. And also because Vector got drunk, and had to be arrested."

"Hey! No one told me that shots were highly alcoholic!" Vector yelled, and everyone laughed.

"Well, thank you all. I hope you get packed for Wednesday. You know what? Because I'm in such a good mood, works over for the day. Go home and start packing."

I cheered with everyone else.

As I finished packing up my work supplies, and walking out the door, I remembered that I'd be pranking Silver. Now, what could I do…?

**Hi guys and girls! I hope you've all been enjoying it so far! Just a heads up, I know I've been having rapid uploads, and gotten these five chapters up in less than a week, but I'm going on vacation! I can't really write and upload more chapters, but I'll have fresh ideas for the gang's vacation!**

**Amy: Hey! It better be good. None of us even know where we're going! **

**Me: Uh, sorry. Didn't really plan that far ahead yet.**

**Sonic: It better be good, and away from the water. **

**Me: I'll do my best! **

**Man, they're a tough crowd : ) **

**Anyhow, I'll be gone for about a week guys. Feel free to ask questions, and comments. They might not be answered for a while, but I will try to get round to them. **

**Have a nice summer! And I'll be back! **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Office Chapter 6**

**Vector **

I pretended to kick an imaginary can on the floor. The only part about expecting traffic was that there might not be any. I lived about two hours from the airport our flight was going to fly out from. Taking initiative, I decided to head here at 5 o'clock. I arrived at the airport quite easily, and saw that I had three hour to kill before the flight was meant to board. So I went to the nearest shop, and decided to get a drink.

I scanned the shelves, and for some strange reason, my mind started to search for alcohol. I snapped myself out of it, and grabbed an energy drink. I walked over to the counter, and glanced at my watch. I had only been here for about three minutes. I queued behind a purple fox, and then arrived at the counter. I was greeted by quite a sleepy looking bird.

"Good morn…" he yawned, and semi-dozed off. I waited for about thirty seconds, and got a little impatient, so, I casually tapped the bird on the forehead. He instantly woke up.

"C-Can I help you..?" he asked, yawning again.

"Just the drink," I said, and stared at the bird. He looked intimidated, and rushed to check the price of the drink.

"That'll be 2.50, sir…" he said. I handed him the money, and he fell asleep putting the money in the register. I shook my head, and just walked out. I decided to sit down in a semi hidden area, surrounded by potted plants. I sat down, and yawned myself. Then, I got a good scare.

"Sleepy, are we?" the voice said, and I jumped back. It had come from the plant to my left.

"Wh-Whose there?" I said, and sounded nothing like a security guard.

"This is how you greet a friend, Vector?" the voice said again, and then Espio appeared sitting among the flowers.

"Good god, Espio. You almost gave me a heart attack," I said, and realized I had dropped about half my luggage on the floor. I went down, and picked up everything. Then, I looked back to where Espio had been sitting. He was gone.

"Umm…" I mumbled, and just went back over to the baggage check-in.

After about an hour, I saw Silver and Blaze come in, laughing. I let them check in, and go take a seat. Then, I started to sneak over. After about a minute of ducking behind other people, and pillars, I was tight behind the two. I was about to interrupt their conversation, when Espio appeared right behind me.

"Vector, what are you doing, may I ask?" he said, tapping my shoulder. I dropped all my bags again, and let out a loud yelp.

"Ah! Espio?!" I yelled, and noticed the two I had tried to scare were now looking at the two of us.

"Sorry," he said, nodding towards Silver and Blaze, then disappearing.

"Umm… What was that about?" Silver asked, scratching his quills.

"Ah, forget it," I mumbled, and went back over to my recent position. I stood there for another half hour, and then saw the whole group arrive. They all checked in, and we gathered.

"Alright, our flight is in forty-five minutes. So, everyone, we need to head to the gate now," Amy said, and lead us through security. We all arrived at the gate. I looked at my watch, and saw we still had some time to spare. So, I decided to go talk to someone.

"Hey, Sonic?" I said, and saw he was twiddling his thumbs, standing alone.

"Oh, hey Vector. What can I do for ya?' he asked, giving a nice big grin.

"You gunna make your move on Amy this week?" I said, and jostled his arm. He laughed, and smiled.

"You know, I think I will. Thanks for reminding me," he said, and winked. I took a seat, and dug through my hand luggage. I came across my IPod Classic, and my headphones. They were the only size that would fit me, but they suited me. They were the full headset, except minus the microphone. I plugged in the headset, and closed my eyes. Then, my favorite song started to play.

_Baby you a song, _

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise…_

"What do you mean, no alcohol on board?!" I yelled. I covered my mouth instantly, and then just growled. "Fine. I'll have some water please…"

"Here you go, sir. Sorry for the inconvenience," she said, handing me a bottle of water. I pretended to smile, and then as soon as she was gone, frowned.

"Don't worry, Vector. I'm sure there'll be some drinks at the hotel. After all, it's four stars. That also means good food," Sonic said, and then inserted his noise resistant headphones.

"Yeah. I'm quite familiar with the place. So is Tikal. Maybe I can get a deal on some for you," Knuckles said, and put his eyeshades on.

We had been flying for about an hour now. The plane would land at our destination in about four hours.

"They better…" I sulked, and went back to listening to music. I had been yearning for a cold beer since I arrived. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. For some reason, I had the weirdest dream about alcohol…

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! It's still a surprise where the gang's heading, but I'm sure they'll all like it. There was a little hint in the story to where though. Message me if you can have a good guess! Anyway, sorry for the delay. I had to meet my cousin, who is four months old now. **

**Cream: Aww! He must be adorable! **

**Me: Yeah, he is. But the throw-up is a little to much…**

**Sonic; Ah! TMI, bro! **

**Me: Uh, sorry. **

**Glad you guys read this, and more is on the way! Have a nice day! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I know I usually get things up quickly, but I've been quite sick the past couple of days. It has only just gotten better. Anyway, lets get to the chapter!**

**The Office Chapter 6**

**Knuckles **

I stepped off the plane, and inhaled. The scent of the sea and grass filled my nostrils. It felt good to be home. I think I got sidetracked, because I got an angry nudge from behind.

"Could you move a little faster, knuckle-head?" Sonic's voice said, obviously annoyed.

I grunted, and continued down the set of stairs. When I reached the bottom, I waited for the rest of the group. I was the first to get off, from my knowledge.

After waiting a few minutes, we were all together. So, we started to proceed into the custom's building. Inside, we were greeted my two large security robots.

"This way please," one robot said, monotonously. He towered about five feet over myself, and almost everyone else. He pointed towards a corridor with a sign labeled "Customs" over the entrance. We all shuffled along, and continued down the corridor.

After going through baggage claim, and passport control, we were all seated outside the airport. There had been a slight mix up with Amy's bag, so we couldn't leave until she got it. And that took quite a long time. As if it was our unlucky day, Tails and Rouge's passports got "lost" among their belongings. After a ten minute search, Tails found his in his back pocket, and Rouge's was in her makeup bag (and I have to say, it looked more like makeup that a passport then).

"The bus is here!" Tikal yelled, and waved at the driver. I squinted, and saw the driver wasn't moving. As it got closer, I noticed the large robotic eyes, and other features. _How long has this stuff been around? _I thought, but kept quiet. I picked up my suitcases, and got ready to board the bus. Tikal got on first, and handed the driver a sheet of paper. Then, we all boarded the bus. I shuffled quite close to the back, being careful of my duffel bag. Extremely careful. After placing it on a seat, I moved my suitcase to the overhead rack, and sat next to my duffel bag. Shadow sat next to me, doing the same with his duffel bag.

"Go through customs ok?" he asked, lighting a cigarette. I nodded, and looked ahead in the bus. Everyone was just getting seated, and ready. Then, a robot voice chimed in through some speakers. It was a robotic voice, but I knew exactly who it was.

"Welcome aboard Ivo-Go, the newest bus system of Angel Island. Please be seated, and have a nice ride."

"That creep," Shadow whispered, and puffed smoke out of his mouth. "The sooner we do this, the better."

"Agreed," I said, and looked out the window.

The hotel process went a lot faster than I had anticipated. The rooming arrangements were suitable, for most. They were: Sonic and Tails, Cream and Amy, Charmy and Espio, Tikal and Rouge, Shadow and I, Blaze and Marine, and Vector and Silver. Sounded alright, until somehow Amy got into Sonic's room, and Silver into Blaze's room. I preferred not to think about what could happen.

After unlocking the door marked 82, and placing the bags down on the bed, I securely locked it behind Shadow and I.

"You saw no one in the hall?" he asked me, seriously.

"Not a soul," I said. Shadow started to unzip his duffel bag.

"Man, airport security was quite easy, especially when we've got these," he said, and lifted a shotgun out of his duffel bag.

"Told you those air marshal badges from the agency were worth it," I said, and took out a set of hanguns from my bag.

**Surprise! How's that for a twist? Anyway, if you have noticed, Knuckles and Shadow are agents of a secret agency. The funny thing is Shadow's favorite song is "Secret Agent Man," by Johnny Rivers. **

**I know it's a short one, but as I said earlier, I'm extremely sick. So, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope you keep reading! **


End file.
